Of Children and Men
by Milo Vega
Summary: It has been one long year into the Enterprises'.. well 'enterprise' into the expanses of deep space. No one could have guessed that in the end, Kirk and his crew would be responsible for the lives of 58, very special children. We explore a history of hatred pimpled with kindness and the resolve of a team against a Universe that wants to see justice served. Post- STiD, [Khan x Oc]


The four men stood transfixed and in awe of the room around them, Kirk could hardly keep himself contained, fingering the cloudy glass of multiple chambers and asking questions to which there were no answers.

"How long do you think they've been here?" He muses out loud, running peachy fingers through the light precipitation that misted across the glass.

"It is difficult to say-" Came the immediate response of his ever diligent first officer, the raven-faced Vulcan seemed aptly drawn to a work-bench at the far back of the room, hazel eyes poring greedily over some reading material he had found there. It was very unlike him to hesitate and yet Kirk found himself smirking at the irony as his elderly counter-part took up the pestle- "Approximately seventeen years, if my calculations are correct." Both McCoy and Kirk settled their attention upon the old Vulcan who was prying apart the dusty pages of what suspiciously resembled a manuscript.

"And, you figured that out how? What is there to calculate," The young Captain took another gander at one of the tubes, playing gently with the paper-like piping that seemed to grow out of the tops and disappear into the ceiling fixtures. After a more thorough search, just to make sure, he was successfully re-amazed at the Vulcan's ability to make such accurate guesses with just his eyes. Spock prime did not share his enthusiasm as he fixed the youth with a stare akin to disapproval, all the while moving close to show them his findings.

"She is a Human female-" He insisted that both men peer over his shoulder "If we follow the dates of when cryostasis was terminated up to now then she will have been here for seventeen years, seven months, and forty-eight days." His face took on a more serious shade and the young men shared anxious glances, waiting for the Vulcan to think out loud… "But this is where I am confused for… if these dates are correct- assuming they were input with the Gregorian calender in mind- than it states that this woman was _incubated_ in the year 1998 and essentially _hatched_ in 2016."

"_Hatched_? Somehow I don't want to know what that's like." Jim Kirk wrinkled his nose and fixed a curious blue gaze on the woman in question. Funny thing that, she didn't really look much like a woman or anything gender-specific, no- she reminded him of something right out of a twentieth century horror film. Existing but not really and he couldn't help the pang of dismay in his chest.

"I am inclined to agree with you mister Spock," stated the elder's young counter-part, McCoy gave a strangled intake of breath and hushed a string of _colorful metaphors_ at the "green-goblins-" expense. Spock merely raised a winged eyebrow in barely veiled judgment before focusing on his older self and his confused Captain. The pages of a large tome fluttered dramatically as the young Vulcan held it out for inspection, "I believe that this will answer the majority of any questions we may have concerning this whole affair, as well as cement my previous desire to 'quarantine' the area and allow for detailed inspection."

Kirk looked at the book with open sarcasm written into the crinkles on his forehead, a flourish of fingers through sandy blond hair only confirmed his skepticism. "You don't seriously expect me to read that?" Spock eyed him "It would be well enough to skim through the sections that I have outlined for your interest." Spock prime took the book from his younger self and proceeded to rifle through the pages, stopping at certain points and taking the time to read what could only be his own highlights.

McCoy had since decided that massive books and malformed aliens were not a high priority on his list of 'things to do,' and retired to the far wall, seated firmly in a metal chair.

"Wake me up when the war's over." He states bluntly, settling back although comfort was a luxury to be desired. Kirk tossed him a smile worthy of any cock as the elder Vulcan dragged his nose out of the papers before him, "This is-" the book groans shut and he rests bulbous fingers over the engraved writing there "-very unsettling indeed." Spock had long become accustomed to his Captains ability to transition between emotions at a rapid pace and was unmoved by the caution that took up roost in lieu of amusement.

"What's the verdict mister Spock sir?" Kirk leaned forward to peek at the book cover but found nothing of interest as the old Vulcan gave in to what sounded very much like a long sigh. Young Spock made a point of giving him a look but held his tongue out of respect and mutual understanding.

"I… cannot be entirely certain of the events that may have taken place to allow this to be possible as my knowledge of the Eugenics wars is not what it used to be, and as new evidence was unearthed concerning that particular time in Earths history I chose to leave it behind." Kirk shared a grave expression with the present men as they all knew of the events that were hinted at and the young Captain could not deny the Vulcan his desire to leave it all in the past. But what, pray tell, did the Eugenics wars have to do with this little catastrophe? Is what bugged Kirk now, "Eugenics wars, something to do with this, check, got it." The blond waved a hand toward the room, "Now if you could help me to understand what it means that'd be great!"

Spock prime hooked the young man with a stare laced in heavy regret and a sudden inclination toward his age. The old Vulcan looked shockingly _old_ as his bones rattled under the forced relaxation of his muscles, clearly disgruntled by what he'd read.

"If, what is written in this journal is true by the hand of its owner, than these specimens are in fact much older then their birth dates indicate. Setting them at approximate 287 years of age if we keep in mind the technical space of time that they would have had to age at this point. These children bear the resemblances of mere adolescents and that is exactly what they are." Young Spock remained eerily silent and this only served to put Kirk on guard as the hairs along his neck shuddered to life. It almost sounded as though the old Vulcan was trying to say that these- these people, these _things_ were products of another time and he wasn't very prepared to accept that. Yet there was no other way to think about it, time-travel is what his mind kept slipping back too as he struggled to find something _logical_ to make sense of it all.

"So, you're saying that these- things are from the past, or… the future, like you are? Like they came from the same timeline as you did?" Spock Prime closed his eyes "It is too unpredictable to determine _when_ they might have come from, but I promise you it is the least of our worries."

"Oh that's comforting," He grumbles, quite unconvinced.

"Jim I cannot offer you any firm proof or exact information, but I can assure you that these are probably some of the most dangerous things you have ever chanced upon." Usually hazel eyes had darkened to a velvety sable that promised every ounce of danger that he hung on his words. It was definitely not what Jim Kirk wanted to hear about this newest discovery, his previous excitement over the tubes was considerably lessened and dampened by the ominous weight of the Vulcan's finds. Still he couldn't help the spark of defiance that flickered in the pit of his stomach, making his mind race with possibilities and reasons for why these comatose beings could possibly _not_ be a danger. They were rather unconscious after-all, unless someone woke them up there was nothing to guarantee they were a threat, right?

"What would you propose we do then, since these _things_ are so dangerous?" His disapproval was obvious over the glint of ice in his eyes, but it was not necessarily for the Vulcan's intellect so much as the looming future. "Destroy them, before anyone else can happen upon them and choose to bring them to life." Kirk grimaces, "You know, somehow I'm not agreeing with that decision." Spock prime blinked quietly, unaffected.

"They are Augments." At last his first officer made movement, a curious sound emitting from somewhere at the back of his throat as he drew arced brows together. "Augment?" His brain worked in over-drive, matching two and two together as his Captain inquired dramatically about the term. "If I may-" Spock prime cocked his head and took a step back, "Captain. Augment is to 'make greater, to improve upon something.' Coupled with the theory that these beings have been Augmented would infer the presence of genetic mutation which, naturally, points toward the attempts at creating something more than human, a _super-human_ if you will." The young Kirk had fixed his eyes on the tube carrying the mangled female he seemed to have made an attachment too. Although distant Spock was sure that the Captain understood his meaning, and the implications alone were enough to make the Vulcan's flesh crawl.

"So they're like Khan is what you're saying." Blunt and to the point, quiet and thoughtful.

"Unfortunately, yes," "precisely."

Both Vulcan's had come to simultaneous decisions and Kirk felt an overwhelming flood of confusion in his thoughts. Indecision bit at his heels and there was a pregnant pause over his breast. Augment. Khan was an Augment; suddenly there was a proper term to explain his existence. These beings were Augments. They were also children. Khan killed so many people, destroyed the lives of thousands and left a corrupt political power in ruins. These things- no, these _children_ would never taste the crisp flavor of fresh air or see the powder blue of the sky on a sunny day.

Something was failing to connect in Kirks mind as he stared long and hard at the space of the mutilated beings face where eyes should have been. An expanse of veined and pulsing flesh gazed back at him, calm and peaceful within its slim tube, nestled among the wires that fed it vital fluids in the hopes of keeping it alive. Somehow… he doubted that this little creature posed any sort of threat. Turning around to face his shipmates Kirk pinned the Vulcan's with steely resolve.

"How do we know that-!" all of a sudden all four men, including McCoy righted to attention as a bookshelf came crashing down not ten feet from where the doctor sat.

"What the blazes! -" The harried doctor lunged unceremoniously to his feet, reaching behind to wield the chair in front of him as a make-shift weapon. "What is that? The scanners said it was clear!" Kirk had reached for his phaser and held it tightly between sweaty palms, eyes narrowed but confidant as he slipped around the opposite row of tubes and into a darker corridor. Young Spock, being familiar with his Captains way of handling things readied himself for what would undoubtedly be an unnecessary conflict; his elder remained upright and unconcerned as equally dark eyes observed the situation. There was a look of passive knowing on the old mans face that left Spock reaching out for something that may help him understand the elder's lack of weariness.

Something… soft, gentle, and _frightened_ could be sensed in the area surrounding the bookshelf's collapse. Although it was just a feeling, there was no physical or even mental consistency to the _idea_, presenting him with a fading trail. Spock shifted and moved to follow in his Captains footsteps.

"Spock! Shh-" He found the wily blond peeking around a corner, the shadows accentuating the soft planes of disbelief on his face. Disbelief of… oh.

There was no need to alert the elder Vulcan of his discovery for he suspected that Spock prime already knew. This led to the brief realization that his mental abilities were not yet on par with his older half and that he would need to correct that, transitioning smoothly into the face of professionalism. Spock rested a hand on the Captains shoulder and with just the barest of grips, "Captain might I suggest no sudden movements, should you startle the child and he become aggressive." The man's spike an annoyance was tangible and Spock removed his fingers from Kirk's shoulder, but he remained huddled close and although shamefully, just as curious.

"Yeah because I always rush into things without thinking that _maybe_ someone might not be happy to see me!" Retorted the blond who stopped a moment, going perfectly still before turning to eye the Vulcan "Don't answer that. I mean it." Spock contained a grunt of mis-placed amusement.

Spock prime had, in the meantime moved around the opposite end of the rows and approached from the left side of the room. So close that his toes tapped against the bookshelf walls, nuzzling fallen books and ripped pages from the impact out of the way. A part of him mourned the loss of whatever gripping tales those books may have had to offer, but it was just a passing thought as he took careful consideration of the child before him. For it was indeed, a child. Lanky and long-limbed, dark-skinned and dark-haired, young eyes peered out at him from beneath a cropping of bangs. If Spock had to wager a guess he would say the boy appeared to be roughly fourteen, fifteen at the most and that was based off of visible appearance alone.

The child made no move to come out of his nook and Spock made no move to entice him otherwise, settling into a contest of stares as one evaluated the other. There was something achingly familiar about this child, beside the wonder that he had managed to escape detection of the previous scans. That ache pressed against every thought that came to his mind, every question-gone unanswered and idea that might confirm a theory or a hope. It was an ache that made his fingers twitch, very out of character and he risked a look at his hand. Who was he?

Maybe, maybe if he would embrace that ache instead of keeping it bay then he would have his answer? Yet Spock prime found himself unusually reluctant to tap into the ebb of discomfort that eked away at his conscious. Typically when such things occurred it would later be found that they held important tid-bits of information that could have been used to prevent things, and more often than not he'd found himself on the receiving end of that trouble. Many would be surprised at how often the Vulcan actually second-guessed himself in the whole of things; thankfully nobody would ever have to know.

"Young man," he spoke at last, his voice sounding crunched even to him. The child only blinked and waited, muscles tensed and coiled like a snake prepared to strike. From the corner of his eye he could see the young Captain holding his breath; his once hard grip on the phaser loosening as worry became a quiet inspection. His young alternate self held a contemplative expression in place but Spock could _see_ the gears of his mind racing for the same answer that he desired.

"What is your name?"

Inquisitive eyes focused hard on Spock yet he could read nothing behind them, spectacularly hidden. _Advancedly_ so…

"Tell," the child mumbles at last, just loud enough to be heard. "My name is Tell." He is rising to his feet, revealing that despite his lanky appearance he was a tall, wide-shouldered and broad chested, a sign of good lung power and muscle-development. Spock quashed a shiver that started at the base of his spine and put a stranglehold on the uneasiness that threatened to overwhelm him as the boy came into the light. Kirk and his young half were clearly waiting for something to happen and Spock wanted nothing more than to give them just that, but he was at a crossroads with himself. It was difficult to do a number of things at that moment and such a thing was very uncommon for the old Vulcan, his age and experience lent him the ability to move past sudden shock and surprise in most all cases. This… this though… he was unsure to call the flutter in his stomach _fear_ or _anger_, perhaps a volatile mixture of both.

"Fascinating!" He interjects roughly, his throat working rapidly to keep… whatever that feeling was down.

"You do say that a lot." Whispers Kirk as it would appear the two men had indulged in a private conversation while the elder Vulcan did his studies. Spock prime turns to the partially hidden man, "I say it because it is young Jim for this is most fascinating indeed, something I could not have ever imagined standing before me." The blond only gave him a look at realizing they had been caught in controversial whispers.

"And that would be.. ?" Both he and his first officer were still at a loss, although Spock had shared his theories with him in that short time frame, they were nowhere near the answers they wanted. Old Spock gave them both short looks before gesturing gently at the child who took a step back to keep from being touched, as he had come quite close.

"This my Captain, is Khan Noonien Singh."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello fellow trekkie friends! Now before anything I just want to state that I'm not even sure if this is going to go anywhere, consider it a hook, to gauge interest in whether anyone would be curious about seeing it go further. I do have the basics of the plot figured out, from start to finish; all it takes is the filling so you have an assured future. If not, then it will become a cute little 5 piece "one-shot" I suppose, but with 5 chapters.

I'm aware that the 287 years is off, I'm still trying to calculate the exact dates or near to so just work with me here (I wouldn't complain if anyone wanted to help haha).

I'm not basing the continuation of this story entirely on reviews, but those always help. As you know. But if I can get a certain number of views and or follows than they will also help me decide. Either way, minds change you know? Otherwise… please enjoy! Thanks!

**Edit**: And yes, I'm aware I might or might not have forgotten about McCoy, he'll get more face in the next installment, promise! C; (I tried to hunt down the grammar mistakes other than the ones I have used purposefully)


End file.
